


Jesienny Festiwal

by Arpena



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, First Dates, Fluff, Transformation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpena/pseuds/Arpena
Summary: Doroczny festiwal to idealna okazja, aby udać się na swoją pierwszą randkę.Albo i nie.
Relationships: Willem V. Rembrandt/Main Character





	Jesienny Festiwal

Donośny dźwięk dzwonu rozległ się akurat w chwili, w której kończyłam swoją puentę. A to oznaczało jedno: prowadzone przeze mnie zajęcia właśnie dobiegły końca. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, zadowolona ze swojego coraz lepszego wyczucia czasu.

— To by było na tyle. Dziękuję za uwagę!

Sala lekcyjna momentalnie wypełniła się hałasem przesuwanych krzeseł, zbieranych notatek oraz toczących się rozmów. Z poczuciem ulgi zamknęłam leżący przede mną na biurku podręcznik. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd zostałam Prefektem , lecz samodzielne prowadzenie zajęć wciąż było dla mnie odrobinę stresujące. Zawsze martwiłam się tym, czy podołam odpowiedniemu przekazaniu wiedzy innym uczniom .

— Dobra robota, Alice.

Podniosłam wzrok na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Należał on do Eliasa, który podszedł do mnie z miną wyrażającą — a przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję — aprobatę. Za nim podążał Luca.

— Dziękuję. Naprawdę tak myślisz?

— Jak najbardziej. Przedstawiłaś materiał w łatwy i zrozumiały sposób — przytaknął Elias, lecz nim zdążył dodać coś więcej, do rozmowy włączył się Luca.

— A poza tym, tak przyjemnie się ciebie słucha — stwierdził, puszczając do mnie oczko.

— Mają rację — zgodził się Yukiya , który dołączył do nas jako ostatni.

Uśmiechnęłam się, czerpiąc przyjemność z ich słów.

— Dziękuję, chłopcy. Miło mi, że w ogóle przyszliście, chociaż nie macie już obowiązku uczestniczenia w tych lekcjach.

— Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie — odparł Luca.

— Zastanawia mnie tylko — odezwał się ponownie Elias, patrząc spode łba na Lucę — dlaczego akurat na tych lekcjach, w przeciwieństwie do innych, Luca ma stuprocentową frekwencję.

— To wszystko dzięki Alice. — Luca położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. — Gdyby pozostałe lekcje również były prowadzone przez nią lub kogoś jej pokroju, to też bym na nie chodził.

Elias zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał na zirytowanego, czyli jak zwykle, gdy przychodziło mu rozmawiać z Lucą.

— Naprawdę sam już nie wiem, czy powinienem skrytykować cię za nagminne wagarowanie, czy też cieszyć się, że łaskawie chociaż na te jedne zajęcia tak chętnie uczęszczasz.

Możliwe, że ta wymiana zdań przerodziłaby się w prawdziwą sprzeczkę, gdyby Yukiya, patrzący w kierunku drzwi, nagle nie oznajmił:

— Chyba masz gościa.

Powędrowałam za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczyłam Willema zmierzającego w naszą stronę. Raz na niego spojrzawszy, nie mogłam już odwrócić wzroku. Śledziłam jego ruchy, sposób, w jaki opierał się na lasce zakończonej ogromnym kryształem i w jaki poruszały się jego długie włosy oraz szaty, falujące przy każdym kroku.

— No proszę, czyż to nie nasz ulubiony gadzi profesor? — rzucił wesoło Luca, w odpowiedzi na co Willem uśmiechnął się do niego spokojnie.

— Miło mi, że tak uważasz, Luca. — Następnie zwrócił się do mnie. — Lekcja przebiegła pomyślnie?

Skinęłam głową, chociaż coś nie dawało mi spokoju.

— Cieszę się, że cię widzę, ale nie mieliśmy spotkać się w pokoju Prefektów po zajęciach?

Nie zamierzałam zabrzmieć negatywnie i naprawdę ucieszyłam się na jego widok. Zdziwiło mnie jednak jego wcześniejsze pojawienie się, gdyż z tego, co pamiętałam, miał tego dnia coś do załatwienia. Na szczęście, Willem nie odebrał tych słów w zły sposób.

— To prawda. Chciałbym jednakże najpierw o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. — Powiódł wzrokiem po chłopakach, przybierając przepraszający wyraz twarzy. — Moglibyśmy zostać na chwilę sami?

— Czyżby szykowały się prywatne korepetycje? — Luca uśmiechnął się i poruszył w sugestywny sposób brwiami.

Chociaż w moim przypadku to jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by policzki zaczęły mnie palić, Willem wcale nie stracił rezonu.

— Czy mam rozumieć, że ty takich potrzebujesz?

Luca zaśmiał się i klepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi, popędzany przez Eliasa.

— Przykro mi, ale nie jesteś w moim typie, psorku.

— Muszę przyznać, że wcale mnie to nie martwi — rzucił do niego na pożegnanie Willem.

W końcu cała trójka zniknęła na korytarzu i zostaliśmy sami. A wtedy zaczęłam się stresować. Willem brzmiał nad wyraz poważnie, kiedy powiedział, że chciał o czymś ze mną porozmawiać. Przez mój umysł zaczęły przewijać się same czarne scenariusze. Czy mogło to dotyczyć Felixa ? Czy Willem miał już dość czekania i postanowił samotnie udać się na jego poszukiwania? Czy komuś coś się stało? Czy…

— Więc o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? — zapytałam, by przerwać ten potok negatywnych myśli.

Willem odetchnął i popatrzył mi z powagą w oczy. Przygotowałam się na najgorsze.

— Chodzi o festiwal.

— Festiwal? — powtórzyłam, mrugając. Nie mógł mieć na myśli niczego innego, jak Jesiennego Festiwalu w mieście Gedonelune, w przygotowaniu którego pomagała Akademia. — Och, błagam, tylko nie mów, że mamy jakiś problem, że coś podczas przygotowań poszło nie tak albo że komuś coś się stało.

Na pięknej twarzy Willema odmalowało się zdziwienie.

— Nie, nie martw się. To nic z tych rzeczy — zapewnił, ujmując mnie za obie dłonie. — Chciałem zapytać, czy będziesz bardzo zajęta w dniu festiwalu.

— Cóż… — Zastanowiłam się chwilę. — Rano będę musiała sprawdzić, czy wszystko przed rozpoczęciem jest dopięte na ostatni guzik, a potem będę wolna.

— Czy zechciałabyś zatem towarzyszyć mi podczas festiwalu?

Odruchowo chciałam przytaknąć, ale coś mnie tknęło. Postanowiłam więc upewnić się, czy moje przeczucie było słuszne.

— Masz może na myśli… randkę?

Willem uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przesuwając kciukami po wierzchu moich dłoni.

— Owszem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że do tej pory nie byliśmy jeszcze tak właściwie na naszej pierwszej oficjalnej randce. W związku z tym pomyślałem, że najwyższa pora to nadrobić.

— Masz rację. — Na moich ustach również zagościł uśmiech. To zadziwiające, jak wielką radość sprawiła mi ta jedna propozycja. — Już nie mogę się doczekać.

— I ja również.

Nie mówiąc niczego więcej, pochylił się w moją stronę. Nasze twarze naturalnie zbliżyły się do siebie i już mieliśmy się pocałować, gdy nagle… drzwi do sali, które chłopcy za sobą zamknęli, uderzyły z hukiem w ścianę. Romantyczny nastrój w jednej chwili nas opuścił. Czar chwili prysł. Winowajcą był Zeus stojący na progu z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na torsie.

— Te, gołąbeczki! — Warknął na przywitanie. Zauważyłam, że jego niebieskie włosy wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej potargane niż zwykle, a jego lewy policzek zdobiły dziwne linie, przypominające odgniecenia od poduszki. — Może byście się tak wzięli za robotę, a nie obściskiwanie, co?!

Zeus zaganiający nas do pracy? To nie zdarza się często.

Ledwo zdążyłam to pomyśleć, gdy zza pleców Zeusa wysunął się Hiro .

— Król Dziwak jest nie w sosie, bo dopiero co go obudziłem.

— To wiele wyjaśnia — mruknęłam pod nosem, a Willem cicho się zaśmiał.

Zeus rzucił nam zirytowane spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu. Następnie odwrócił się na pięcie, gotowy do odejścia.

— Ruchy! — zawołał na odchodnym. — Nie zamierzam wykonywać za ciebie twojej roboty, Alice!

— Ty nawet swojej nie zamierzasz… — skomentował Hiro, spoglądając wymownie w naszym kierunku. Następnie wzruszył ramionami i podążył w ślad za swym przyjacielem. Wymieniliśmy się z Willemem nieco zmieszanymi spojrzeniami, ale nie mieliśmy innego wyboru, jak tylko zrobić to samo. Zeus miał bowiem trochę racji. Czas nas gonił. Festiwal nadchodził wielkimi krokami.

Jesienny Festiwal był corocznym wydarzeniem, które miało na celu uczczenie tegorocznych plonów oraz wyrażenie nadziei na ich obfitość w przyszłości. Organizowano je na powierzchni niemal całego miasta. Wzdłuż ulic rozstawiane były wtedy niezliczone ilości straganów z jedzeniem oraz najróżniejszego rodzaju towarami. Prym wiodło oczywiście wszystko, co związane z plonami. Dodatkowo na terenie miasta organizowano zabawy i inne rozrywki, takie jak bitwy na owoce czy pokaz magicznych sztucznych ogni. Akademia za każdym razem brała czynny udział w Festiwalu, zajmując się organizacją atrakcji albo pomocą w prowadzeniu stoisk, a nadzorowanie tych działań należało do obowiązków Prefektów.

Z powodu ekscytacji, którą odczuwałam na myśl o Festiwalu oraz czekającej mnie podczas niego randki, nie potrafiłam spokojnie spać. Dlatego też wyjątkowo nie miałam problemu z zerwaniem się z łóżka, gdy moja współlokatorka tkwiła jeszcze głęboko w krainie snów.

Jak na skrzydłach udałam się po kolei do każdego z wyznaczonych mi miejsc, sprawdzając, czy uczniowie wiedzieli, co mieli robić i czy posiadali do tego odpowiednie materiały. Na szczęście moja kontrola przebiegała sprawnie, wszystko wydawało się w jak najlepszym porządku. Ostatecznie więc zadowolona wysłałam wiadomość z króciutkim raportem do pozostałych Prefektów, po czym wróciłam do dormitorium. A tam mój entuzjazm nieco przygasł.

— I co ja mam zrobić? — zapytałam, z rozpaczą przeglądając zawartość mojej szafy. — Nie mam pojęcia, co ubrać!

Amelia, moja współlokatorka i niezastąpiona przyjaciółka w jednym, stała obok ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i krytycznym wzrokiem spoglądała na scenę, jaką jej zafundowałam.

— Zazwyczaj nie przywiązujesz aż tak wielkiej wagi do swoich strojów.

— Zazwyczaj nie chodzę na swoje pierwsze randki! — zajęczałam żałośnie, po czym ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

— Mówimy tutaj o randce z Willemem, prawda? — Nie zaczekała na moją odpowiedź, gdyż była przecież oczywista. — Byliście razem w tak wielu sytuacjach. Razem podróżowaliście, rozwiązywaliście zagadki, a nawet walczyliście i ratowaliście świat! A ty się przejmujesz, co założyć na randkę?

— To nie ma ze sobą nic wspólnego…

— Och, dziewczyno — westchnęła Amelia, kładąc dłonie na moich barkach. Niepewnie podniosłam na nią wzrok, a wtedy rozpoczęła swój wywód. — Posłuchaj. Rozumiem twój stres i ekscytację związane z pierwszą randką, bo sama je odczuwam, chociaż to nawet nie jest m o j a randka. O co, tak na marginesie, jestem zazdrosna. W każdym razie, zmierzam do tego, że nie masz powodu do przejmowania się takimi drobiazgami. Willem jest w ciebie wpatrzony jak w obrazek, czego również ci zazdroszczę, więc jestem pewna, że czegokolwiek byś nie założyła i tak będzie zachwycony. Najważniejsze, żeby było to coś, w czym będziesz się dobrze czuła. 

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Słowa mojej przyjaciółki oczywiście miały sens. Chyba niepotrzebnie tak panikowałam.

— Masz rację. Wygląda na to, że potrzebowałam takiej reprymendy.

— Do usług. — Amelia dygnęła, a następnie otworzyła szufladę, w której trzymała swoje kosmetyki oraz przybory do makijażu. — Więc zdecyduj się wreszcie na którąś kreację, a ja zajmę się resztą.

— Dziękuję. Mówiłam już, że jesteś cudowna?

— Hmm… dzisiaj jeszcze nie — odparła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Szczęśliwym trafem, pomimo mojego wcześniejszego napadu histerii, udało mi się wyszykować na czas. Przejrzawszy się po raz ostatni w lustrze, pod ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem Amelii, opuściłam dormitorium. Uszłam zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy przy bramie dostrzegłam wysoką postać z parą potężnych rogów wystających spomiędzy fal długich ciemnych włosów oraz pokrytym łuskami ogonem wyłaniającym się spod czarnego płaszcza.

— Już jestem! — zawołałam, ostatnie metry pokonując truchtem. — Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś zbyt długo.

— Czekałem na ciebie długimi latami. Czymże jest więc tych parę minut? — powiedział Willem, uśmiechając się radośnie na mój widok. Chociaż komuś innemu stwierdzenie to mogło wydawać się kiczowate, według mnie było słodkie. Wypowiedziawszy je, Willem pochylił się, by musnąć ustami moje czoło i, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Amelii, dodał: — Jak zwykle wyglądasz pięknie.

— To samo możnaby powiedzieć o tobie — oznajmiłam, sięgając po jego wyciągniętą rękę. Nasze palce splotły się ciasno ze sobą.

— Zatem, gdzie chcesz się udać na początek?

Nie musiałam długo zastanawiać się nad tym pytaniem.

— Na jednym ze straganów przy rynku sprzedają najnowszy hit cukierniczy, którego najważniejszy składnik stanowią sezonowe plony. Chciałabym go skosztować.

Willem zaśmiał się cicho, zasłaniając usta wolną dłonią zwiniętą w pięść.

— Mogłem się tego domyślić.

Chociaż pogoda w Gedonelune praktycznie nigdy nie ulegała zmianie, to w powietrzu wyraźnie dało się wyczuć rozpoczynającą się jesień. To specyficzne wrażenie zostało spotęgowane, gdy wkroczyliśmy między pierwsze stoiska. Zewsząd otoczyły nas zapachy rozmaitych potraw oraz gwar rozmów. Festiwal powoli się rozkręcał.

Przystanęliśmy na chwilę, by zamienić parę słów z Amelią i jej koleżankami z klasy, które wspólnie prowadziły stoisko z miłosnymi amuletami, na wszelki wypadek szerokim łukiem ominęliśmy plac, na którym trwały przygotowania do bitwy na balony z wodą i wreszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami musieliśmy odstać swoje w dość długiej kolejce. Jednak kiedy wreszcie nadeszła nasza kolej, byłam pewna, że było warto. Willem postanowił zdać się na mnie w kwestii złożenia zamówienia, więc miałam zamiar wywiązać się z tego zadania śpiewająco, z uwagą dobierając nasze przekąski. Po wręczeniu mi ich przez sprzedawcę poczułam, jak niemal zaczęła mi cieknąć ślinka. Z grubego ciasta przypominającego kształtem hot doga i wypełnionego mieszanką owoców, warzyw i przypraw unosił się wraz z parą cudowny zapach. Podałam jedno z ciastek Willemowi i niespiesznym krokiem ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. 

— Chyba już rozumiem, dlaczego nazwałaś je hitem — stwierdził Willem, przełknąwszy pierwszy kęs. — Rzeczywiście są bardzo dobre.

— Prawda? Mieliśmy szczęście, że jeszcze nie zdążyli wszystkiego wykupić.

Willem przysunął się bliżej.

— Mogę skosztować twojego?

W mojej głowie natychmiast rozległ się alarm.

— Nie! — zaprotestowałam szybko, lecz jego palce niestety już oplotły dłoń, w której trzymałam przekąskę. Spróbowałam delikatnie wyszarpnąć rękę. — Willem, nie! To jest …

Jego zęby wgryzły się w ciasto.

— …ostre — dokończyłam z rezygnacją.

Otworzył szerzej oczy. Widziałam w nich panikę, gdy cofnął się o kilka kroków. Zachwiał się, jakby w nogach zabrakło mu siły, a potem zniknął w fioletowym obłoku. Po kilku sekundach obłok rozwiał się na wietrze i w miejscu, w którym do tej pory stał mój chłopak, ukazała się maskotka. Z wyglądu w dużej mierze przypominała typowego misia, ale zamiast prawego ucha miała zakrzywiony, fioletowy róg, a z tyłu, znad jej nóg, wystawał długi, pokryty łuskami ogon w tym samym kolorze. Czarne, przypominające paciorki, oczy zalśniły jakby w każdej chwili miały z nich popłynąć łzy i maskotka — a raczej Willem w swojej formie Dziwnego Taffy’ego — zaczęła biegać nerwowo wokół moich nóg.

— Ostre! Ostre! 

Westchnęłam i poprosiłam pierwszego sprzedawcę z brzegu o szklankę wody. Potem kucnęłam i podałam naczynie spanikowanemu Willemowi, który pochwycił je z wdzięcznością. Wypiwszy wszystko praktycznie jednym haustem, uspokoił się i klapnął na bruk.

— Przepraszam — odezwałam się ze szczerą skruchą. — Powinnam była od razu cię ostrzec, że zamówiłam dla siebie ostrą wersję.

Doskonale znając jego przypadłość, czyli fakt, że nie lubił ostrego jedzenia do tego stopnia, że po jego zjedzeniu zaczynał panikować, co z kolei prowadziło do jego niekontrolowanej przemiany w Dziwnego Taffy’ego, chciałam oczywiście uniknąć takiej sytuacji. Dlatego też upewniłam się przy składaniu zamówienia, że jego ciastko nie zawierało niczego, co mogłoby podrażnić jego kubki smakowe. Nie pomyślałam niestety, że będzie miał ochotę na skosztowanie mojej porcji.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać, to nie twoja wina — zaprotestował, spuszczając głowę. W jednej łapce wciąż trzymał ledwie napoczęte ciastko. — Poniosłem karę za swoje własne zachowanie. Żałuję, że w ten sposób psuję nastrój naszej randki i marnuję czas, który mógłbym spędzić z tobą w swojej normalnej postaci. To ja przepraszam.

Jeszcze niżej zwiesił swoją pluszową główkę. Wyglądał na naprawdę przybitego. Serce aż ścisnęło mi się na ten widok. 

— Hej, nie mów tak. Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy razem, prawda? Co ty na to, żebym do czasu twojej ponownej przemiany ponosiła cię na rękach?

Willem uniósł głowę. Jego oczy zalśniły.

— Brzmi to jak całkiem dobra oferta.

— Prawda?

Nie czekając już ani chwili dłużej, żeby nie ryzykować nadepnięcia na niego przez mijających nas przechodniów, uniosłam jego pluszowe ciałko i pozwoliłam, by usadowił się wygodnie w moich ramionach.

— Jak za starych, dobrych czasów, co? — zachichotałam, wspominając wydarzenie sprzed kilku miesięcy. Przebieg tamtego wieczoru był nieco podobny do sytuacji, w jakiej aktualnie się znaleźliśmy. Wybraliśmy się wtedy z Willemem na zakupy, a ja, nie znając jeszcze stosunku Willema do niektórych potraw, poczęstowałam go ostrą przekąską. Wskutek tego przez pewien czas przemierzałam miasto z nim na rękach. Tak jak teraz. — Musiałam się nieźle wysilić, żeby uratować cię przed tamtymi dziećmi.

— Proszę cię, moja droga, oszczędź mi tego wspomnienia — poprosił, westchnąwszy z ubolewaniem. — Straszna to była chwila grozy. Miała jednak swoje plusy.

— Ach, tak? Jakie?

— Po raz pierwszy miałem wtedy okazję bezkarnie znaleźć się w twoich ramionach.

— Cieszę się, że ty czerpałeś z tego przyjemność, ale ja z kolei byłam wtedy zestresowana i zakłopotana. No, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy już wróciłeś do swojej normalnej postaci.

— Pamiętam. Twoja reakcja również sprawiła mi przyjemność.

Westchnęłam, a w myślach skomentowałam to jednym słowem: Faceci.

— Teraz jednakże nie wydajesz już się taka zakłopotana? — Jego wypowiedź zabrzmiała bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie, więc skinęłam głową.

— Powiedzmy, że zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić.

Powoli zapadał zmierzch. Do ponownej przemiany Willema pozostało jeszcze parę chwil. Podobnie jak do pokazu sztucznych ogni będącego główną atrakcją wieczoru. Uznałam to za nieco zabawny zbieg okoliczności.

Pomimo późnej pory tłum odwiedzający Festiwal nie uległ szczególnemu przerzedzeniu. I choć jedne stoiska już zamykano, to na ich miejsce otwierano nowe. Wśród nich prym wiodły te oferujące wymyślne napoje oraz różnego rodzaju środki odurzające. Ze względu na to, że Festiwal był imprezą dla całych rodzin, wszystkie dostępne substancje miały łagodne oddziaływanie. Innymi słowy, prawdziwe upicie czy naćpanie nimi powinno być niemożliwe. Jak się jednak okazało, niektórym nie trzeba było wiele, by doprowadzić się do stanu oderwania od rzeczywistości.

Mijałam właśnie jeden z barów z przyprawionymi magią napojami. Niektóre z nich lśniły własnym blaskiem, inne zmieniały kolor z każdym łykiem, wywoływały niekontrolowany śmiech lub krótkotrwałe, częściowe transformacje. Jeszcze inne podawane były w szklankach posiadających skrzydła, na których uciekały przed klientami. A wszystko to rozgrywało się pod okiem doświadczonych magów-barmanów.

Z jednej strony pogrążona w rozmowie z Willemem, a z drugiej obserwująca roześmianą grupkę ludzi kosztujących te nietypowe drinki, nie zauważyłam mężczyzny nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka. Z jego obecności zdałam sobie sprawę dopiero wtedy, gdy zderzyliśmy się ramionami.

— Och, przepraszam bardzo — powiedziałam szybko.

— Nic nie szkodzi — odpowiedział nieco bełkotliwie. Przyjrzał mi się uważniej i nagle jego usta rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmiechu. — Panienka sama tak chodzi?

— Uch… nie do końca. — To powiedziawszy, spojrzałam wymownie na trzymanego przeze mnie Willema. Nie miałam ochoty ani chwili dłużej przebywać w towarzystwie ewidentnie wstawionego nieznajomego. Kiedy mówił, owionął mnie wyraźny zapach Czerwonego Pijaka wydobywający się z jego ust i trzymanego przez niego kubka. 

A myślałam, że tylko Alfonse ma tak słabą głowę…

Czerwony Pijak jest substancją wydzielającą specyficzny zapach, który wywołuje wrażenie podobne do lekkiego stanu upojenia alkoholowego. Poza Alfonse’em nie znałam jednak nikogo, kto byłby w stanie rzeczywiście upić się w ten sposób. No chyba, że stojący przede mną mężczyzna zdążył wcześniej zażyć coś mocniejszego…

— Pójdę już.

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem i, opierając się dłonią o ścianę budynku, przy którym staliśmy, pochylił się w moją stronę.

— Fajny misiek, ale nie jesteś przypadkiem zbyt dużą dziewczynką na takie zabawki? Może zabawimy się jak dorośli?

Zalała mnie fala obrzydzenia. W tym samym momencie poczułam, że Willem zesztywniał w moich ramionach. Przytulając go mocniej do siebie, w ramach dodania sobie otuchy, spróbowałam wyminąć mężczyznę. Uniemożliwił mi to, łapiąc mnie znienacka za rękę. Zacisnęłam ze złości zęby. 

— Gdzie tak pędzisz? Napij się ze mną chociaż drinka. Ja stawiam.

— Proszę mnie puścić — powiedziałam wolno i wyraźnie, starając się zachować spokój. Jednocześnie gorączkowo starałam się znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Użycie magii nie wchodziło w grę. Po pierwsze, nie powinnam używać jej przeciwko zwykłemu, nieobdarzonemu nią człowiekowi — a na takiego wyglądał ów nieznajomy. Po drugie, wokół znajdowało się zbyt wielu ludzi, więc próba rzucenia jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia mogłaby się źle skończyć. Po trzecie, obie ręce miałam zajęte, więc i tak nie miałam możliwości, żeby sięgnąć po różdżkę. Doszłam więc do wniosku, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie po prostu zrobienie zamieszania.

Mężczyzna szarpnięciem przyciągnął mnie bliżej.

— Dlaczego jesteś taka nietowarzyska?

Nabrałam tchu, przygotowując się do krzyku, lecz wtem…

— Powiedziała, żebyś ją puścił — odezwał się niespodziewanie Willem.

Mężczyzna zdębiał. Jego wzrok powoli przesunął się w dół.

— Hę? Twój misiek gada?

„Mój misiek” wysunął się z mojego uścisku, a mnie tknęło złe przeczucie, gdy wylądował na bruku, tuż obok moich stóp.

— Will… — urwałam, widząc że natychmiast otoczył go fioletowy obłok.

— Co do… — wymamrotał mężczyzna.

Obłok tymczasem zwiększał swoją objętość, sięgając coraz wyżej i wyżej. Aż w końcu rozwiał się, odsłaniając Willema w jego ludzkiej postaci. Wyprostowany, z wysoko uniesioną głową, stał u mojego boku. Wyższy od mężczyzny prawie o głowę, patrzył na niego z góry spojrzeniem tak chłodnym, że aż przerażającym. W jego oczach czaił się gniew, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałam.

— Powtórzę to ostatni raz. Puść. Ją.

Każde wypowiadane przez niego słowo było niczym podmuch lodowatego wiatru. Jego ton przyprawił mnie o mimowolne dreszcze. Mężczyzna z kolei całkowicie osłupiał i zastygnąwszy w bezruchu powoli taksował go wzrokiem.

Willem tracił cierpliwość. Zmarszczył brwi i wygiął usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Bardzo nieprzyjemnego uśmiechu. Nagły skok poziomu magii, który od niego wyczułam był tak potężny, że wszystkie włoski na moim ciele stanęły dęba. Przypominał tąpnięcie lub uderzenie pioruna. Momentalnie rogi Willema zaczęły lśnić, a wokół jego odzianych w czarne rękawiczki palców zatańczyły iskry oraz smużki fioletowego dymu. Zastanawiało mnie, czy właśnie takiego Willema widzieli ludzie lata temu, po wojnie między naszymi gatunkami, kiedy to zapałał do nas nienawiścią.

Nieznajomy wreszcie się ocknął. Puścił moją rękę jakby go parzyła.

— Dra–Drag–Dragonkin! — wyjąkał, cofając się. Stracił jednak równowagę i runął na ziemię, rozlewając wokół zawartość swojego kubka. Przestałam zwracać na niego uwagę, gdy niezdarnie próbował się pozbierać. Przeniosłam ją całkowicie na Willema.

— Willem — wymówiłam łagodnie jego imię i bez zastanowienia chwyciłam go za rękę. Drgnął nieznacznie jakby wyrwany z transu, ale od razu uciszył swój Zmierzch . Odwrócił się do mnie ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie puszczając mojej ręki, uścisnął ją delikatnie, drugą dłoń przyłożył natomiast do mojego policzka, wodząc wzrokiem po całej mojej twarzy.

— Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobił?

— Nie, nic mi nie jest. Nie masz czym się przejmować.

Miałam wrażenie, że puścił moje słowa mimo uszu, bo nim jeszcze skończyłam mówić, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przystąpił do badania tej mojej ręki, którą jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał nieznajomy. Willem przesuwał po niej ostrożnie opuszkami palców, przyglądając się jej z każdej możliwej strony jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że tamten nie pozostawił na niej najmniejszego śladu.

— Willem, spokojnie. Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku.

Nie wiem, czy przekonały go moje słowa, czy też efekt oględzin, ale liczyło się to, że się rozluźnił. A potem przyciągnął mnie do siebie i mocno przytulił.

— Przepraszam.

— Za co? — zapytałam zdziwiona.

— Gdybym się wtedy nie przemienił, nikt by cię nie zaczepił i nie musiałabyś przechodzić przez tę nieprzyjemną sytuację. Czułem takie obrzydzenie, kiedy patrzyłem na to, co się działo… I bezradność, ponieważ w tej śmiesznej formie nie mogłem w żaden sposób ci pomóc.

— Co ty znowu wygadujesz? — Cofnęłam się odrobinę i uniosłam głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. — W niczym nie zawiniłeś, więc przestań przepraszać. Najważniejsze, że wróciłeś do normy i to w tak odpowiednim momencie. — Pozwoliłam sobie na uśmiech. — Chociaż myślałam, że twój wielki powrót nastąpi podczas pokazu sztucznych ogni. Cóż, przynajmniej w ten sposób miałeś jeszcze lepsze wejście smoka.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, lecz szybko ponownie opadły. Piękne oczy pociemniały.

— Gniew przyspieszył transformację. Niektórzy nie mają za grosz wstydu.

Och, Willem, westchnęłam w duchu. Bolało mnie patrzenie na niego w takim stanie. Niestety, z przykrego doświadczenia wiedziałam, jak bardzo ważne było dla niego chronienie najbliższych, nawet w tak błahych sytuacjach. Wiedziałam aż za dobrze, jak daleko potrafił się posunąć, by ich ochronić i jak cierpiał, gdy mu się to nie udawało. Nie chciałam, by dołował się również z powodu tego, co właśnie zaszło, więc postanowiłam znaleźć sposób, by zająć jego myśli czymś innym.

— Może… przejdziemy się do parku? Z dala od tego tłumu i zamieszania? — zaproponowałam, mając nadzieję, że zmiana otoczenia na spokojniejsze pomoże mi w poprawieniu mu humoru.

Willem bez namysłu przystał na moją propozycję, więc wkrótce znaleźliśmy się z dala od centrum imprezy. Park o tej porze był niezwykle cichy i spokojny. W ciepłym świetle latarni dostrzec można było zaledwie kilka osób, które tak jak my szukały ustronnego miejsca na chwilę oddechu.

Bez słowa skierowaliśmy nasze kroki ku fontannie znajdującej się w samym sercu parku. Usiedliśmy na otaczającym ją kamiennym podwyższeniu i zapatrzyliśmy się w przestrzeń. 

Jako pierwsza przerwałam ciszę.

— Teraz ja zapytam… wszystko w porządku?

— Co masz na myśli?

Możliwe, że nie powinnam wracać do tematu tego incydentu, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Musiałam się upewnić.

— Chodzi mi między innymi o to, jak zareagował na to, kim jesteś.

— Och. — Willem uśmiechnął się łagodnie, choć odrobinę smutno. Ujął pojedyncze pasmo moich włosów i złożył na nich pocałunek. — Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Miałem lata… setki lat, by się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie robi to już na mnie szczególnego wrażenia.

Sfrustrowana przygryzłam dolną wargę. Sprawa ta bolała mnie tym bardziej, że na własne oczy widziałam, w jaki sposób ludzie traktowali go po wojnie. Widziałam, z jaką niepewnością, strachem, a co najgorsze — nienawiścią — odnosili się wobec niego. A przecież w niczym nie zawinił. To nie on ich skrzywdził, lecz oni jego.

— To niesprawiedliwe. Nie zasłużyłeś na to. Myślałam, że odkąd zakończyła się sprawa z Zamkiem i Felixem… — urwałam. Myślałam, że nagle wszystko ulegnie zmianie i dobrze się ułoży? Dopiero w tej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, jak naiwnie to brzmiało. Nawet jak na mnie była to zbyt optymistyczna wizja.

Willem wypuścił moje włosy z dłoni i w zamian położył ją na czubku mojej głowy.

— Alice. Nie tak łatwo zmienić czyjąś opinię na dany temat. Może i od tamtych wydarzeń minęło już wiele lat, ale fakt, że ja i Felix jesteśmy praktycznie jedynymi Dragonkinami, z którymi ludzie mieli od tamtego czasu styczność, niczego nie ułatwia. Wciąż znajdą się osoby trzymające się naszych złych czynów lub tych utartych, negatywnych przekonań. Ale z czasem będzie ich coraz mniej. Wierzę, że wizja przyszłości, którą dane było nam zobaczyć jest prawdziwa i pewnego dnia oba nasze gatunki ponownie będą żyły razem w zgodzie i przyjaźni. Ty i nasi przyjaciele dajecie mi na to nadzieję. Zaakceptowaliście mnie, przyjęliście mnie do swojego grona i daliście drugą szansę. Dzięki wam zyskałem dom, przyjaciół i cudowną partnerkę. — W tym momencie przerwał swój monolog, by z czułością pogładzić mój policzek. Odpowiedziałam mu uśmiechem. — O więcej nie śmiałbym prosić. Dlatego nie mam nic przeciwko, by poczekać tyle, ile trzeba, by ludzie odzyskali dobre zdanie o Dragonkinach i żeby ta piękna wizja się ziściła.

Westchnęłam, kręcąc przy tym głową.

— Jak to jest, że masz taki dar przemawiania i przekonywania?

— Lata praktyki — odpowiedział i puścił do mnie oczko. — Zdaje się, że nasza randka w pewnym momencie zaczęła zmierzać w złą stronę.

Nie dałam rady powstrzymać wzbierającego we mnie chichotu.

— To prawda. Tak się nią przejmowałam, a okazuje się, że jest tak samo chaotyczna jak nasz każdy inny dzień.

— Mam coś, co jak żywię nadzieję, pomoże ją jednak przekierować z powrotem na właściwe tory. Ale najpierw…

Uniósł palec wskazujący prawej dłoni ku ciemnemu niebu. Zrozumiawszy, co miał na myśli, podniosłam głowę. Akurat w chwili, w której rozległ się pierwszy wystrzał. A za nim, już bez zwłoki, kolejne. Jeden po drugim, kolorowe punkty sunęły po niebie coraz wyżej i wyżej, by w odpowiednim momencie rozpaść się zupełnie, tworząc cudowne wzory. Były tam serca i gwiazdy, kwiaty i magiczne istoty. A wszystkie ożywały intensywnymi barwami pożyczonymi od samej tęczy. Zerknęłam na Willema. Na jego pięknej twarzy, przyozdobionej świetlnymi refleksami z widowiska rozgrywającego się nad naszymi głowami, gościł równie piękny uśmiech. Chyba wyczuł mój wzrok, bo oderwał na chwilę oczy od nieba.

— Uczniowie Akademii naprawdę postarali się z tym pokazem.

— Tak — zgodziłam się, ponownie skupiając się na podziwianiu dzieła moich koleżanek i kolegów. Określenie go mianem magicznego byłoby jak najbardziej na miejscu i to nie tylko ze względu na wrażenie, jakie wywierało. Te sztuczne ognie po prostu zostały stworzone za pomocą magii. — To Luca wpadł na ten pomysł. Zaprojektował też wstępny wygląd magicznych kręgów . Cieszę się, że kiedy chce, to potrafi wykorzystywać swój geniusz również w tak pozytywnym celu.

Kiedy odgłosy fajerwerków ucichły, a niebo na powrót rozświetlały jedynie gwiazdy, Willem zabrał głos:

— Czy mogłabyś odwrócić się do mnie plecami i zamknąć oczy?

Popatrzyłam na niego z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem, ale i tak bez sprzeciwu spełniłam jego prośbę. Nie musiałam długo czekać nim poczułam na karku jego odziane w rękawiczki palce, wkrótce zastąpione przez coś cienkiego i chłodnego z towarzyszącym temu niewielkim ciężarem. Palce Willema jeszcze raz musnęły moją skórę nim ostatecznie się cofnęły.

— Możesz otworzyć oczy — usłyszałam tuż przy uchu.

Tak też zrobiłam i od razu sięgnęłam ku zawieszonemu na mojej szyi naszyjnikowi. Składał się z delikatnego srebrnego łańcuszka oraz zwisającego z niego kryształu w świetle pobliskiej latarni mieniącego się odcieniami różu, fioletu i błękitu, w zależności od kąta, pod jakim go obracałam.

— Willem, to…

Jego ramiona otoczyły mnie od tyłu w talii, a usta ucałowały kark tuż nad zapięciem naszyjnika.

— Kamień Dragonkinów — oznajmił, opierając podbródek na czubku mojej głowy. — Zrobiony przeze mnie .

Oczy zapiekły mnie ze wzruszenia, a gardło zacisnęło się niebezpiecznie. Mimo to, udało mi się wykrztusić:

— Jest piękny… Ale jesteś pewien, że chcesz podarować mi coś tak cennego?

— Naprawdę jeszcze o to pytasz? — W jego głosie wychwyciłam niedowierzanie wymieszane z rozbawieniem. — Oczywiście, że tak. Chciałem, żeby pełnił rolę amuletu chroniącego właściciela przed złem.

— Och, tak jak ta bransoletka? — zapytałam, podwijając rękaw bluzki, który odsłonił skromną bransoletkę z przezroczystych kryształów.

— Zgadza się, jednakże naszyjnik w zamyśle powinien mieć potężniejsze działanie. Swoją drogą, jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż ją nosisz.

— W końcu to prezent od ciebie — obróciłam się w jego ramionach i pocałowałam go w policzek. — Dziękuję. Za cudowny prezent i równie cudowną randkę.

— Zapewniam cię, że dołożę wszelkich starań, aby następna była lepsza.

Jedna jego dłoń ponownie znalazła się na moim karku. Coś w spojrzeniu jego błękitnych oczu sprawiło, że przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Przyjemny dreszcz.

— Wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham? — wypaliłam bez zastanowienia, dając się ponieść chwili.

— Nie bardziej niż ja ciebie — odparł po prostu i wciąż podtrzymując tył mojej głowy, pokonał i tak niewielką odległość oddzielającą nasze usta. Był to delikatny, słodki pocałunek. A że oboje uwielbialiśmy to, co słodkie, natychmiast zapragnęliśmy kolejnej porcji. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem, z każdym kolejnym zetknięciem się naszych ust czułam, jakby w moim wnętrzu wybuchały miniaturowe fajerwerki. W tamtej chwili niczego innego nie pragnęłam, nic innego się nie liczyło. Szybko i brutalnie zostałam jednak ściągnięta na Ziemię.

— Ej, Alice i łuskogłowy! 

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie błyskawicznie, zaskoczeni niespodziewanym i niezwykle donośnym głosem, który rozbił naszą romantyczną bańkę w drobny mak. Odwróciliśmy głowy w kierunku, z którego dobiegał i dostrzegliśmy stojącego nieopodal Zeusa w towarzystwie Alfonse’a i Caesara .

— Jak będziecie się zachowywać jak taka typowa obciachowa para, to przestanę was zapraszać na wspólne wypady! — zagroził Zeus, krzyżując ramiona na szerokim torsie.

— Kogo próbujesz oszukać? Nie wytrzymałbyś bez nich tygodnia — skomentował ze śmiechem Alfonse.

— I jeszcze zmienisz śpiewkę, kiedy wreszcie sam znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę — dorzucił Caesar, klepiąc Zeusa po ramieniu.

— Nie chcę tego słyszeć od ciebie, bezwstydna świnko !

Spojrzeliśmy z Willemem po sobie. Tymczasem chłopcy zbliżyli się, a Alfonse obdarzył nas przepraszającym uśmiechem.

— Próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać, ale już dłużej nie daliśmy rady.

Westchnęłam. Willem z kolei zapytał:

— Jak długo nas obserwowaliście?

— Jakoś od momentu, w którym założyłeś Alice naszyjnik — odparł Caesar. — To było urocze.

Zeus wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony, lecz zdecydowanie niezadowolony pomruk. Bezceremonialnie wepchnął się między mnie i Willema, i zarzucił ręce na nasze ramiona.

— Myśleliście, gołąbeczki, że randką wykręcicie się od spędzania z nami czasu? Mieliście dla siebie prawie cały dzień, tyle wystarczy. Teraz czas na prawdziwą imprezę! — Poderwał się z miejsca i zaklaskał w dłonie. — Raz, raz! Zgarniamy resztę i idziemy uczcić sukces festiwalu w Night Café !

Westchnęłam raz jeszcze, bo wiedziałam, że nie było sensu, żeby się kłócić. Willem, jakby czytał w moich myślach, pochylił się w moją stronę i wyszeptał:

— Spokojnie, zawsze możemy wymknąć im się przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

Propozycja ta ponownie przywołała uśmiech na moją twarz.

— Na to liczę.

  
  



End file.
